Loki/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Loki (Heroes) Summoned * "Did you call for me? To think you'd try and make me yours... What a scamp you are!" Home * "The time I spend with you and Prince Alfonse, just chatting away like this... This world offers up so many fascinating opportunities, doesn't it?" * "Isn't Princess Veronica just adorable? I cherish that child. Any time spent teasing her is absolutely not wasted." * "If the Loki of this world is your enemy, then I will be your ally. That should keep things interesting!" * "The power to summon... The Kingdom of Askr's ability to open gates to other realms... I'm sure you've pondered them. Don't mysteries like these make you want to uncover every little detail?" * "If you desire to make use of me, then by all means...ask. You summoned me, didn't you?" * "Well, hello, dear. I am Loki... Let's just say my heart and body were stolen by your comrade... I mean Friend, of course." (Greeting from friend) * "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're here to confess your love. Before we get to that... Can I borrow your divine weapon? Just for a little bit... It is simply too much power to put in the hands of a human! You could rule the nine worlds and every conceivable Outrealm... The power at your command is truly godlike. I can certainly think of a few things I'd like to do with it... Is that a no? You're far too strict! Disappointing, but hardly unexpected. We've got to get to know each other better... And someday, when we're as close as close gets, maybe you'll change your mind." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Looking forward to what I'll say next?" * "I feel like you've put a spell on me. You're so bad." * "Did you...need something?" * "You're very interested in touching me, aren't you?" * "Ah! You really shouldn't tease me." * "Whatever you need... I'll do." * “Come on, take a break.” Map * "Yes?" * "Ooh!" * "Mm-hmm..." Level Up * "What a satisfying sensation... Hee-hee!" (5-6 stats up) * "What do you think? Come and take a look." (3-4 stats up) * "How could I be satisfied?" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you! Maybe I can dream up a way to show my gratitude." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Come on, take a break." * "Did you...need something?" * "So lovely.” * "I’ll show you paradise.” * "Come with me, to your grave." * “Don’t enjoy this too much.” Defeat * "No more..." Loki (Regal Rabbits) Summoned * "I am Loki, a harmless rabbit. I wanted to go to the spring festival with you, dear. So here I am!" Home * "I'm an adorable little bunny now, so I'll use these big ears to listen to any request you have...just for today." * "Winter has ended, dear. Forget the chill, and enjoy yourself under the warming rays of the spring sun." * "Rabbits, eggs, and all the rest signify fecundity... I'm interested in hearing your interpretation of this symbolism, darling. I'm listening." * "Don't let me get lonely... I might just die. Bunnies don't do so well all on their own! Hee-hee." * "I told Princess Veronica that "hippity- hop" is a spring-festival greeting. And the sweet girl believed me..." * "Oh, come to the spring festival, won't you? Your dear friend Friend says you will!" (Greeting from friend) * "Don't be shy. Come closer—take a look. I wore this outfit just for you! You're blushing, aren't you? Perhaps it's the warmth of spring that's coloring your cheeks... Or maybe it's something else. Spring is a lovely season. Winter's chill has faded, and everyone feels... free. Come on! Let yourself go, dear... Don't worry... This is a season to live a little. An indiscretion or two will be easily forgiven." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I like outfits that send people into a tizzy. *laughs*" * "Ah! Don't be so impatient, darling!" * "Well, there IS one thing bunnies are famous for. Besides eating carrots..." * "I wonder if I could hop, hop, hop right up into the heavens?" * "Make sure to take a look at Princess Veronica. She makes an ADORABLE bunny." * "I wish everybunny would dress like this. Don't you?" * "You're trying to reform me, aren't you? Or maybe you have another motive, hmm?" Map * "Of course." * "Funny bunny!" * "Springtime!" Level Up * "Suddenly, I can't contain the urge to hop! Hee-hee." (5-6 stats up) * "Spring is so refreshing... And it's put me in a good mood." (3-4 stats up) * "I got caught up in the whimsy of spring, and look at me now." (1-2 stats up) * "Isn't this nice? Maybe I can do something for you next." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here!" * "Welcome to spring!" * "All warm and fuzzy." * "Let's have some fun." Defeat * "Defeated! Oh my." Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Quote